RE: Arc
by L0bster Man
Summary: Jaune Arc dies, protecting those he cares for, but he is given another chance at life. Watch (read) as Jaune survives in the world of huntes, as a Grimm? Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

RE: ARC

 **AN: So my first fan fic and it's not really very original, but that's probably for the best. The person that actually thought of this concept originally is Kegi Springfield, The GrimmKing Jaune (just search for it on fanfic and you should find it). This is only the prologue explaining how he died, you are free to skip it if you so wish.**

* * *

Day 0:

Let me tell you a little about myself… Better yet give me a second to remember a little about myself…

Let's see my name is Jaune, Jaune Arc, I have seven sisters, my mom and dad got bored easily. Speaking about the 2 of them, they were both very loving and caring. Always supporting us in whatever we decided to do, just take any advice my father gives about women with a pinch of salt, honestly I have no idea how he got my mother to marry him or stay married for that matter. Ok that covers the basics of child hood, but what about recently?

I believe I cheated my way into Beacon? Yeah that sounds about right, I am probably the only person in the world who would think going to a school that trains elite monster killers even though I have no combat experience, is a good idea. Well good idea or not it worked… somewhat.

I had survived the first year, no scratch that, I had THRIVED in the first year. Despite a shaky start I quickly learned, thanks to my awesome friends and team mates, how to fight and fend for myself. So much so that, by the middle of our second year, I had gone from being in the 10 lowest ranking combatants, to the top 20. Sure I was still a long way away from most of my friends, but I was catching up slowly but surely.

Ok that's all well and good, but I need to focus more on what got me to where I am right now. There was a mission, a simple mission, or at least it was suppose to be…

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNPR sat in the bullhead, bored and just wanting to get to their destination as quickly as possible. But none of them more so than the (J) of team JNPR, as he was in the on-board bathroom busy purging every last morsel of whatever it was he ate last from his stomach.

"I really hate motion sickness." I managed to say before my body started convulsing attempting to through up my now empty stomach.

"Jaune," I heard the worried voice of my partner Pyrrha on the other side of the door "We're about to land."

"Thank Oum" I exclaimed as I felt the airship descending. After we had landed and I had cleaned myself up, we got of the ship. We all stepped out on too long, lush grass, the noises and smell of the surrounding forest subtle but ever present. The weather was very cheerful, with the sun shining, the sky a light blue and a few scattered white clouds. "You ok now Vomit-Boy?" Yang mockingly asked me, "Hahaha, you're comedic genius knows no bounds." I sarcastically said before meeting her frown with my lopsided grin. The reason it had taken so long to reach our destination was that it was a village far detached from any of the kingdoms; it was in fact the village I had grown up in.

"Ok" Ruby started, "The scanners in the area are telling us the Grimm activity in the area has been increasing, nothing to serious, but it has been decided best to evacuate the towns' people." She read off, of the mission statements she and I had been given, "Since this is sure to cause an influx in negative emotions we have been assigned to secure the perimeter since the reading of Grimm is still pretty low the mission is suited to a second year team." She finished reading the statement in the document. "The evacuation will only start tomorrow," I said in a good mood now that all the symptoms of my motion sickness was gone, "sooooo, how about I give you guys a tour of this fair little village?" I asked, adding a fake posh accent to the last part of the sentence.

The day was spent showing them around, regaling them with old stories from when I was growing up (most of them very embarrassing) and introducing them to my old friends. Finally we ended up at my home, which was quite large to accommodate 8 children and our parents. There we spent the night talking with my parents and sisters and just some general bonding. It was extremely pleasant, so much so that I could say it made a very good last day… Or second last day if you want to get technical.

We woke up early that morning ready to go on patrol and kill a few Grimm, not expecting anything extreme, boy were we wrong. I could try and tell you about the fight the next day, but most of it is just a blur of black and steel in my mind. The just of it is that the scanners were wrong there was not a slight increase of Grimm, rather a massive increase!

* * *

It boils down to this, us having to fight horde, upon horde of Grimm for what felt like an eternity. The panic of the villagers, increasing when they saw how many Grimm now surrounded them, the increase in panic and fear attracting more Grimm. Causing what I referred to as the bullshit chain. Finally when we were given the signal that the town had been safely evacuated me and Pyrrha using our shields to bash a path for our teams to get to the bullhead. We all calmed at the idea of finally returning to Beacon that was the greatest mistake we could have made. Now we were not only exhausted, but also distracted this meant we all missed a Beowolf breaking through the defensive line formed by Yang, Nora and Weiss. Until it had almost reached the ranged attackers, formed by Ruby, Ren and Blake. The final mistake was when Ruby turned away from the charging Grimm to smile at us. I saw it all unfold in seeming slow motion, I saw her smile and it broke my heart. I have thought of our teams as family for a long time, but ever since I had met Ruby I had thought of her as a younger sister. So that is how, in my battered and bruised body, I found myself running to try and save her. I had used up almost all my aura in that final push and was damn near passing out from exhaustion, but I pushed as hard as I could to get there as fast as I could. I did not get there quick enough to raise my shield and get into a defensive stance, I was too tired to do that anyway. Instead all I could do was use my body to block the blow from hitting her.

I felt a sharp pain across my back, before I saw the soft, red stained grass suddenly rushing to my face. I heard screams that sounded like I was under water and they were somewhere far away. Someone was dragging me, I think, it was hard to tell. Everything had gone kind of… numb at this point. I tried to heal my wounds using my aura, but that was just about depleted anyway. Then it all just went dark.

That brings me to now. I was just… there in pitch darkness. None of my senses seemed to even exist. I heard nothing, saw nothing, smelt nothing, felt nothing and saw only darkness. Do I regret my choices? Not in the slightest, I would do it all exactly the same if given another try.

* * *

 **AN: There it is the Prologue; I procrastinated writing this for so long. If you are wandering, no I will not be avoiding or skipping fight scenes in the future, I just didn't want to make the prologue to overly long. (Probably failed at that anyway). Any review, positive or negative is greatly appreciated. Tell me what I did wrong, or what I can improve and I will try to fix it.**

 **Lastly thank you very much for clicking on this story and reading it through to the end :D**


	2. Chapter 1: It Begins

RE: ARC

 **AN: the first actual chapter. This is probably a good time to mention I have no real goal or plan for this story, just writing it as I go. The main purpose of this story is just to improve my overall skill and style as well as getting use to posting my stories.**

 **I also want to ask if there are any people willing to be beta Readers for this story? Finally I'm not to crazy abouy yhe name so PM or just leave a review with a name you feel fits better.**

* * *

Day 1:

So here I am, where ever here was? I mean sure I'm dead, but is this heaven? Sure doesn't feel like it. Hell? I'd hope not. Does either of those even exist? And these are the types of thoughts I entertained myself with as I floated ever deeper into the inky nothingness. For an Unmeasurable amount of time, it wasn't that it was a long time; more that I had no sense of how time worked in this space.

I didn't have a body anymore that much I had figured out. Not only from the loss of all my senses, but also the strange feeling of not having any form, as if I was just a free floating cloud, with no determined shape or form.

The silence. That was what started to make me go insane first, just the shear absence of sound and my own inability to make any sound. Just as I was reaching Nora levels of insanity, there was a strange sensation. Or rather a familiar sensation I did not think I would ever feel again. The sensation of having form again, it was faint at first, but soon all my senses started to be prickled once more.

First I felt myself lying on my stomach, on a cold hard surface. Definitely not a hospital bed, hope they didn't burry my body only for me to come back to life! No they couldn't have. I felt a soft, cool breeze flow over my body, heard the night time noises of a nearby forest and… where those soft grunts and squeaks? Moving on to smell and boy does it ever! Seriously it really stinks where ever this is. I tried to look around, but I could not open my eyelids. That in its own wouldn't usually cause me any panic, but the fact that none of the muscles in my body were responding did raise quite a few alarm bells in my head, I screamed out in hope to gain some attention. What I was met with was not my voice, but rather that of an infant's squeal. The more I tried to move, the more tired I felt. Whatever had happened it seems I will have to wait till tomorrow to learn more about it. I guess being killed just really drains away ones energy.

* * *

Day 2:

Today I was awoken by the noises of forest, and the soft, but stern sounding voice of a woman. Despite how heavy my eyelids felt I was able to open them this time. Ever have those days you wake up then suddenly wish you hadn't? Yeah, that's never a good sign.

Encase you think I'm over exaggerating, what would your reaction be if the first thing you have seen in 2 days is a Boarbatusk the size of a mountain! That can fucking talk! I quickly started to look left and right to find an escape route, only to find I was surrounded by more Boarbatusks, the same size as me. However this situation didn't seem to make any sense, all the smaller Boarbatusks were sleeping and even stranger they had no bone armour with only small nubs where their tusks should be. But back to the most pressing matter: THE GIANT FUCKING SPEAKING BOARBATUSK. Even its voice was strange, it sounded almost… motherly? It seemed to be soothing some of the strange boneless Boars.

Shit it's coming this way and my body is still refusing to move. "Fuckin move you pile of shit" I try to get my body to respond in any way possible, while trying to keep quite.

"Well aren't you just a little ball of energy?" I hear her oddly maternal voice, "I think I'll name you, Jaune" she said the last part as if in a trance. With that said she walked away to the next, what I now realised are infants, Boar and continued to name them. I may not be the sharpest sword in the forge, but even I could figure out that I was now a baby Boarbatusk. Meaning I have been reborn as a Creature of Grimm!

Couldn't I at least have been a cool one? I don't have to be a B or A rank or anything even a Beowolf or Nevermore would have been better, but a Boarbatusk. The weakest and most pathetic of the Grimm? Really? Wasn't me dying bad enough? Did the Universe Really have to insult me even after death?

Whatever I'll just delegate these problems to future Jaune, he usually figures something out to fix this kind of shit.

* * *

Day 3:

Luckily Grimm grow up much faster than humans, guess it's necessary for them to survive. This means that overnight I seem to have grown a bit and was now close to the size of a larger dog, like a Husky or something. I don't know really I use to be allergic to them so I avoided them as far as possible.

But most importantly I was now able to move around. Learning to move around on all fours and on hooves was no easy task, but I wanted to be able to move around as much as possible and learn what my new body was capable of.

Good news: I now have perfect control over my body and it seems some bone armour has started to grow on my body as well as my tusks.

Bad news: To learn all of this I pushed my body to its limit and ended up just passing out.

Hopefully tomorrow is less eventful.

* * *

Day 4:

Because I had pushed myself so hard yesterday I learned the abilities of my new body much faster than the others, who were still trying to walk around on wobbly legs. This meant I had the day to asses my situation.

I and all the other baby Boars were born in a rather large cave somewhere in the Emerald Forest. There is a small community of Boarbatusks with a few older ones as well, but mostly it was just us infants. None of the elders seemed to have grown too large or gained any extra bone armour and spikes, their tusks were also smaller. These are all signs that they were not successful fighters and as such had not evolved do to combat as some Grimm do.

Now as for me, I seem to be average size for an infant, but my much higher intelligence and training as a huntsman has given me a large advantage. Now for the weird shit, despite humans only knowing a little about Grimm, there is one thing we are sure of. They do not have a soul therefore they do not possess an aura. Yet I still have mine and my control of it is the same. Weirder still is the fact of how calm I am about all of this. I would like to tell you it is my iron will and unshakable resolve, but let's not lie to each other voices in my head, I should be freaking out right know, but I'm not. Every time I feel like I'm about to freak out I hear this weird *PING* noise and I become perfectly calm.

Finally the weirdest of all there is a stats and skill menu. No I am not making this shit up. Like in any RPG I have a menu I can open and close by thinking about it. As I was practicing my aura it suddenly popped up and informed me I had gained a new title and perk.

Basically it looks like this:

 _Name: Jaune Level: 1_

 _Species: Boarbatusk Title: The Noob_

 _Abilities: Aura user (ACTV/PSV)_

 _Leaders' insight (PSV)_

 _Calm soul (PSV)_

 _Perks: Past Wisdom_

 _Consumption_

 _Greater evolution_

The title is more than a little insulting and I'm not sure what most of the abilities and perks even mean, but I'll probably learn in time. I spent the rest of the day training using my aura and fighting with my growing tusks.

* * *

Day 5:

Now that all the children are capable of basic movement the elders decided to start teaching us how to survive, the most important thing to learn, for a Grimm, is how to fight. As such we were told to find a partner and start basic fighting drills.

I was confident that with my knowledge and skill I could defeat any of the others, without using my aura, as I'd rather they didn't know about that yet.

So go figure I would be left to fight the Largest Boarbatusk of our generation.

"Hi, my name is Tusker. On account that I'm a Boarbatusk." Intelligence does not seem to favour the strong. "Uh, hi names Jaune." "That's a funny name he said." He said in a way that would have made me frown, if I had a mouth capable of making said expression. Unfortunately it just resulted in me standing still for a while trying my hardest to contort my mouth into the correct shape.

"You ok there?" He asked worriedly. "Yeah, let's just start this figh..." I was unable to finish my sentence do to all the air in my lungs suddenly rushing out of my mouth. Why you may ask? Simple Tusker had deemed this a good time to start our fight and charged the unprotected side of my stomach. "Son…" I wheezed "Of a bitch." "Sun like the big bright ball in the sky?" he asked confused by my words, "…"

Deciding this is a topic for a different day I suddenly bum rushed him, to distract the small amount of brain matter he is actually in possession of. Boarbatusks often fight with each other over territory, not being the most intelligent of the Grimm the victor is the one with the greatest strength and tusk size, and I possessed neither of those in this fight. The elders looked at me expecting my defeat, but I had not studied tactics for two years to be defeated by the lowest level Grimm with the intelligence of a smarter than average rock.

He charged forward at me tusks ready to bash against mine. However at the last moment I jumped up and on his back, using it to propel myself behind him facing his back. The greatest weakness of a Boarbatusk is the fact that it struggles to turn while charging and often cannot stop due to its own momentum. This all means that I could now hit him as hard as I wanted while he tried to stop and change direction.

I used my small, growing tusks to hit the joints in his hind legs, successfully bringing him down to the ground on his stomach. I then simply flipped him on his side, where Boarbatusks are most vulnerable as they struggle to get to their feet. Despite his below average intelligence if nothing else he was tough I had to repeatedly slam my tusks into his stomach until he could no longer try to get up, making me the winner of our fight.

The looks on the faces of the elders were shock and awe; my generation however looked at me with a type of fear and anger. Guess making friends is going to be harder than first expected. Yes I had indeed sunk low enough to make friends with Grimm or at least try to. As such I decided Tusker would be the first I would befriend, since he was too stupid to be afraid of me.

I waited until he was able to stand up and walk around on his own. "Wow man that was some fight you put up." He said excitedly seeming to have forgotten that he just had the shit kicked out of him. "Yeah, but damn how are you so tough?" We walked and joked around in this manner, until we were interrupted by a small growling noise.

"What was that?" Tusker asked as he started looking around for the source of the noise. "Sorry guess I'm hungry from our fight, when do you think they plan on feeding us anyway?" "Hungry, what's that?" I looked at him with the closest I could come to an exasperated look, "You know hungry, when you stomach starts grumbling and you need to eat some…" Realisation hit me like a truck, Grimm don't need to eat to survive. They Eat humans because of their nature, not for survival reasons.

I may be more different from a normal Grimm than I thought.

* * *

 **AN: So how was that for a first official chapter? There are a few things I want to address, but first and most importantly, THANKYOU SO VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE GREAT SUPPORT. Seriously I wasn't expecting any real reaction to the story until I was at least a few chapters in. Yet I already have a few Faves and Follows even a few reviews!? Also would anybody be wiling to draw me an example of the skill window I mentioned?  
**

 **Ok now on to my plans for this story, I will be adding new Grimm species and a new classification system for Grimm and Hunters. There will also be new animal species since it's never specified what type of normal animals exists on Remnant.**

 **Finally as always please review and tell me your thoughts, was it good? Was it bad?**


	3. Chapter 2: Evolve

**AN:** *NOISE*

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

* * *

Day 6:

An important fact I forgot is that Grimm don't need to eat, but I still seem to have that basic need. The elders did give me some red sap for the victory I had yesterday, Grimm mostly consume it for its pleasant taste, but for me it was the nourishment I required to continue living. I am currently exercising my body and my aura in a secluded part of the forest trying to figure out what my general plan should be from here on out.

'I need to continue with my daily training to strengthen and gain full control of this new body. Couple that with the fact that I also need to train with the normal Boarbatusks (as feeble as they are), sleep and also, apparently, find time to hunt for food.'

If any hunter had stumbled upon me at this point they would be greeted by a very strange sight indeed a Boarbatusk pup surrounded by blazing white aura that upon closer inspection was audibly sighing.

'Perhaps' I started thinking of different options to try and fit all of that in to a manageable schedule. 'I could convince one of the slightly… dimmer Grimm to help me hunt and not share the fact with any of the others' I stopped my training to give more focus to this line of thought.

'The vast majority of Grimm are far from intelligent creatures, but any normal one, even a pup, would know that me needing to hunt and eat is abnormal. So who would be stupid enough? Who in our group is enough of an, as Weiss would put it, dunce to help me without question and be convinced to not tell the others?'

If this was some cheap comic or cheesy show there would be a giant light bulb above my head right now. A few chuckles escaped my mouth as I started planning how to achieve my goal.

* * *

"Hey Tusker" I greet in as friendly of a voice I can, "mind if we talked over there for a minute?"

"Sure thing Jaune" he said with the same amount of idiotic cheer evident as always, which is part of the reason I'm asking him, I reminded myself. None of the Boarbatusk pups could be called geniuses, but even they would be able to figure out something was wrong with me if they saw me using aura and since I'm still young I need to stick with them for now even if only for survival.

As we were walking to a more secluded are of the cave I was reminded of the other reason Tusker was the best choice for what I needed to do. The others of our generation avoided me, some just seemed weary of me, others jealous of my recent success, but some seemed to actually fear me. Strange how they fear me now, but not in my previous body in which I was far more capable of killing them. As we continued to walk I would continue to catch the eyes of the others staring at me. Some would look away as soon as I caught them, others simply continued to size me up. Let them, even the biggest one of us, Tusker, was only half the size of a normal Boarbatusk and our bone plating and tusks still had a long way to go. I suppose that is another strange thing I am most definitely not the smallest but it seems my bone plating is growing out at the slowest rate. At least my tusks are normal.

"Um… Jaune, where are we going?"

"Huh?" So caught up in my own internal musings was I that I didn't even notice that we had already walked out of the cave and closer to the woods. I blinked a few times and laughed nervously as Tusker looked at me, expecting some kind of answer, or maybe he was just focused on the butterfly flying close to my head…Yeah he was, unfortunately, the best choice for this.

I sigh and try to get him to look at me rather that the flying insect, upon failing this I decide to just tell him and save my self the migraine of dealing with these, Nora like antics.

* * *

"Tusker, I need to ask you something."

"What is it Jaune?"

"Uh…" I realize now I probably should have thought about how I was going to ask this, but you know what they say about hindsight. "Would you… uh like me to… um"

"Wait… are you going to help me learn to fight like you?!"

Huh… Really not how I thought this was going to turn out, "Uh… w-well, I mean…" How is it that this idiotic, soulless monster to-be, can throw me off so much and do it all while making me think of Nora or Ruby *PING*. I sigh, 'right keep your cool get your mind in order'

Now I'm not naive enough to think me and Tusker can be called friends yet, heck I'm not even sure If Grimm understand the concept of friendship. However one thing I'm sure I can use here is the universal concept of; give and take.

"Ok Tusker tell ya what, I'll help you become a better fighter, but you have to promise to do whatever I tell you." I really hope he actually buys this, despite how stupid it sounds.

"Really?!" I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding as he starts to bounce around excitedly. I can't help but smirk at his willingness to believe me. The smirk causes my mouth to contort around my tusks at an uncomfortable angle, reminding me that a Grimm's Physiology was never designed to be able to smile. "Jaune what are you doing with your face? It's starting to freak me out." I blink a few times as the realization sets in that no Grimm had ever seen another smile, so it must be especially weird fir a Grimm that isn't even a week old yet.

"Doesn't matter," I dismiss his question "first things first, since you agreed to let me train you, you have to tell no one about this. Not even, actually no, especially the elders."

"OK." Honestly this was probably the only reaction I didn't expect, not only does it through me for a loop, but also makes me realize the lie I had prepared of others wanting training or being jealous is completely unnecessary now. Well I suppose this is part of the reason I chose him in the first place.

"Well follow me and I'll explain more on the way" I can't help but sound a little disappointed by the fact that my well-constructed lie will now never see the light of day, c'est la vie.

"Jaune are we going into the forest the elders told us to avoid?"

"Yes we are. How perceptive of you to note, after all it's not like we live in a cave surrounded by nothing, but forest." I said enough sarcasm in my tone to drown a lesser Grimm.

"But… we do live in a cave surrounded by nothing, but forest." Right, sarcasm another thing to add to the ever growing list of things Grimm don't understand.

* * *

It didn't take long for me to find tracks of a small forest creature. Growing up in a small rural town may not have taught me much about combat, but it did teach me a lot about outdoor survival. I remember the only course I was ever able to outdo my friends in was the survival course. Since none of their combat schools had ever taught them anything about spending prolonged time outside of the walls or cities.

Memories of Weiss complaining about 'barbaric conditions' and Yang claiming mother nature herself was trying her damnedest to ruin her hair, memories of a better time. It only took them a minute to follow the small prints in the grass to his soon to be lunch.

"Ok Tusker this is where your training begins" I whisper. Luckily Tusker catches on and merely nods his head in understanding, careful not to startle our soon to be prey. It looked like a normal sized rabbit; however there was one outstanding feature that separated it from any normal rabbit. Namely the straight, spiral shaped horn protruding from its forehead. Now while Prof… I mean Doctor Oobleck might try and explain the scientific name derived from its family branch in the mammal sector and its own personal traits, us mere mortals simply refer to it as a horned rabbit, or if you are Cardin and his team of trained monkeys the horny rabbit, such class.

"Ok first we work on your speed" I look him dead in the eye as I spout utter bullshit "I'm going to sneak further that way and when I'm ready I'll give you a signal. At that point you need to chase the Horned Rabbit as fast as you can in my direction." He looks slightly overwhelmed, so I simply prey to, the sick fuck who decided it would be funny to see me reincarnated as a Grimm that he actually manages to understand most of what I said.

Sneaking with the body of a Boarbatusk is difficult and slow, since they were without a doubt never born to be very dexterous. When I do eventually get far enough ahead of the unsuspecting creature I use the full amount of my strength and my tusks to shake one of the nearby trees. This catches the rabbits attention, so it is incapable of reacting immediately when Tusker comes charging out of the bushes straight at it. When it does take notice it bolts forward with unbelievable speed from its strong hind legs. Only to be blindsided from the side by me, a little further down its run. Working quickly I stomp on its head to ensure it is dead, in my old body I may have felt it necessary to try and skin it, but seeing as I am now missing the equipment and extremities to perform that task. Along with my mussing I become aware once again of the hunger in me that had been growing for the last few days and can't help myself as I start greedily consuming it, pelt and all, not stopping until I hear the sounds of heavy breathing and hooves stomping the ground nearing me.

"Hey Jaune" Tusker said out of breath, obviously not use to trying to case things as fast as the rabbit, "So… What happened to the rabbit?" His question and confused look throws me for a loop until I look down and realize in my starved frenzy I had consumed the creature in its entirety… Even the horn!

"And what is all of that red stuff on your face?" I barely hear his question through the constant *PING* as I try to determine how I ate a horn without even realizing it. To make matters even worse windows start popping off with different notifications.

 _NEW ABILITY Escape: Makes it easier to make a quick get away from a bad situation._

 _NEW ABILITY Sense Danger: A slight increase in the users' natural ability to sense danger._

 _EVOLVE DATA:_

 _Increase speed due to strong leg muscles +1_

 _Horn Growth +1_

*PING*PING*PING* PING* PING* PING* PING* PING* PING* PING* PING* PING* This was just getting ridicules, but I would just have to try and figure out what all of this meant later.

"Don't worry about all that right now. Let's just go find some more prey for you to train with."

* * *

We spent the next few hours in the forest hunting and 'training', I even switched places with Tusker a few times so he could get use to sneaking around. He was by no means a ninja like Blake, but he showed some improvement. I ended up gorging myself on another four Horned Rabbits and a few Dew berries I found. I knew from my survival training that Dew berries were not only edible, but also a great source of energy. After eating all of those Rabbits I received this message:

 _EVOLVE DATA:_

 _Increase speed due to strong leg muscles +5_

 _Horn growth +5  
_

It was in this time that I was able to think upon some things and try to get my life in order… Or as close as any Hunter reborn as a Grimm could get his life to be in order. First I convinced Tusker that, me eating the things we killed was just to hide the evidence that we had left the cave, I even offered for him to eat one of them. He took one bite and spent the next 10 minutes throwing up; I guess it's not just that a regular Grimm doesn't need to eat they literally can't eat. I also realized that us going out hunting three times a day, every day, would be much to suspicions even for creatures with such a low level of intelligence. So we would only to be able to go hunting once a day and I would have to eat enough then to last me the next 24 hours.

Upon our return there was some suspicions glances in our direction, but I shrugged them off pretty easily, Tusker… well he was too dense to even realize anyone was even looking at him. I got some more training in on my own and went to sleep.

* * *

Day 7:

One week, I have been A Grimm for an entire week now, yet somehow it feels like it has been even longer than that. Me and Tusker were out hunting again, but it seems us killing all of those animals in a pretty small area has scared the animals away so now we've moved to a different part of the forest to try and find some more prey.

We got pretty lucky today, we've only been at this for half an hour and already we've killed 2 armored tanuki, killing them was a bit more difficult. They may not be very fast, but they do have very strong bone plating, like most Grimm, and are able to roll into a small ball. I found the fastest way so far for killing them, is to roll them between the two of us and then to charge into it; basically crushing it in its own armour. After eating them I got this message

 _NEW ABILITY Defense curl: When the user curls up into a ball to protect its weak spots any and all armor becomes stronger._

 _EVOLVE DATA:_

 _Increase Bone Plate armor +4_

 _Increase Bone Plate armor strength +4_

I'm starting to think my 'Consumption' Perk is causing all of this, including my ability to eat and digest items that should be impossible to eat. But I'm still not sure how all of this works, not to mention that just by hunting all of these little animals I've already risen to level 55.

* * *

"Jaune I think we need to head back, were way too deep into the forest"

Relax Tusker, what's the worst that could happen?" I barely had time to regret uttering those words before I realized something. The forest was quite, as in there was no sound at all. No birds singing or even the sound of insects chirping.

Then, suddenly everything changed very quickly. It started with a tingling in my spine and a feeling I had not felt sine I accidentally cut of a piece of Yang's hair in a spar. Pure, unbridled terror. Somehow I could feel something much deadlier than me or Tusker was approaching us from the left, where the vegetation was the densest.

A sudden growl from our left informed me that my worst fear had come true. Grimm are fine at working together to hunt humans, but as soon as you remove humans from the equation they become very territorial and we had strayed to far from our herds' territory.

A Beowolf, barely older than a minor, strutted out from the bushes. We were barley tall enough to reach up to its knees, its claws were long and fierce, it was foaming from the mouth and its eyes held nothing, but hate and blood-lust. I could sense the fear from Tusker and knew that I was not in a much better state myself. In short we were both completely and utterly fucked.

"Jaune?" Tusker said uncertainly, his eyes never straying from the Beowolf.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should run." I don't think I could have said it better myself, and apparently I don't have to since without me even responding were both already running, trying to get back to the cave. Unfortunately our shorter legs meant the Beowolf would catch up with us all too soon.

We burst into a small clearing just as the Beowolf decides to jump over our heads and try to cut of our route, It's obvious that this is a Beowolf that was driven away from its pack by a stronger or more dominant member. As such it is now trying to claim a piece of the forest as its own territory to start a new pack, and we strayed into its territory.

I was able to stop before crashing into it by turning 90 degrees to slide to a halt; Tusker had no such luck and ended up barreling straight into it, and then promptly collapsing to the ground.

"Sorry we didn't mean to enter your territory; please we just want to leave and won't come back again." I try to reason with the beast, but it merely snarls in return.

"Jaune I don't think it understands anything we say!" Great, yet another mystery of Grimm I will need to try and understand at a later stage.

"Well then our only option is to try and fight it." I sallow some spit to try and sooth my parched and raged throat, showing that our run had drained me of more energy than I expected. "Either until we kill it or chase it away."

"How are we going to do that when it's so much stronger than us?" The Beowolf was circling us now trying to find the best angle to attack from as we chattered with each other.

"Guess we'll just have to figure it out as we fight." My answer doesn't seem to fill Tusker with hope, can't blame him, it doesn't make me feel much better either.

"Charge him." I yell and to my relief Tusker actually does what I say. Unfortunately he doesn't get a hit in as the Beowolf simply back hands him away. He lands to the side with a painful grunt.

Luckily I am able to use the same tactic, we used on the Rabbits now. The Beowolf looks to the side that Tusker landed and doesn't notice me until I collided full force with its left knee. I figured since Tusker was now… other wisely occupied I might as well use my aura, and the effects show.

With a sickening crunch from its knee and an infuriated Howl it starts slashing at me with its clause, luckily I roll into a little ball and for some reason it can't seem to Pearce my bone plates. The small exposed fur and flesh however get small nicks that actually heal pretty quickly thanks to aura. This only infuriates the beast further as it decides to stop the slashing and bites down on my back, its teeth pierce my unprotected sides and it starts to violently shake its head side to side, trying to tear me apart in its jaws.

"Jaune!" Luckily it seems Tusker is awake now, but we need to act fast as my aura is draining pretty rapidly from this attack. "Tusker, its left leg is hurt focus on charging at it!" I don't hear his response, but I see him running… Away from the Grimm and towards the cave. Well fuck, I die young as a human, get reborn as a Grimm, only to die again one week later.

I was so caught up in my thoughts of having to die yet again and wondering if I'll be able to get a third shot at life. I don't realize that Tusker has stopped running and is now charging the Grimm from behind. When he crashes into its left leg it howls in pain and I am flung from its mouth. 'I'll have to remember to thank Tusker later.'

I get back up to see it turn towards Tusker, thinking that I'm to hurt to be a threat anymore, I'll make sure that is his last and fatal mistake. I charge at it using all the strength I can, using it's slightly hunched over posture as a ramp. Just before I make contact with its head I roll into a ball again my speed and the increased strength of my bone armor means I might as well have been a shot from a cannon as I make contact with the back of his head and fracture his skull. He falls over dead before I land on my side next to him, Feeling more bloodied and bruised than I have in a long time.

The Beowolf starts to disintegrate like all Grimm, but somehow the ashes seem to be attracted to me. To my fascination it seems they are somehow absorbed into me, the feeling is indescribable. It feels as if I have just had the greatest feast of all time, but instead of my stomach filling up it is my soul and mind. Somehow I stay conscious as a flurry of messages parade in front of my vision.

 _NEW ABILITY Intimidating Howl: A howl that is sure to scare away creatures or make them more fearful of you._

 _NEW ABILITY Claw Barrage: A Flurry of quick claw strikes that leaves the user vulnerable for a short period afterwards._

 _NEW ABILITY Crushing Jaws: The strength of your bite has increased._

 _NEW PERK: Beowolf Speech._

 _EVOLVE DATA:_

 _Increase bone plate armor +5_

 _Increase bone plate armor strength +2_

 _Semi-Bipedal_

 _Claw growth_

 _Elongated arms_

 _Fangs_

 _CONGRATULATIONS, You Have Successfully Reached Level 100. You Are Now Eligible For Evolution._

 _FINAL EVOLVE DATA:_

 _Semi-Bipedal_

 _Claw growth_

 _Elongated arms_

 _Fangs_

 _Increase speed due to strong leg muscles +5_

 _Horn Growth +5_

 _Increase Bone Plate armor +9_

 _Increase Bone Plate armor strength +6_

 _EVOLUTION IN PROGRESS  
_

I blank out to the sound of Tusker yelling my name.

* * *

 **AN: So firstly I'd like to apologize for taking so long to upload (over six months) I have no real excuse other than I got busy and did not make time for writing and that is no one's fault but my own. Secondly yes this is a re-upload of this chapter since the format was, and still is, acting wonky. I'm not really happy with the dialog between Jaune and Tusker and I'm unsure if the pacing is too fast. So any and all opinions or recommendations are appreciated. Tell me why you loved it or why you hated it. Lastly thanks to everyone who reads and comments.**


End file.
